You 'Near' Me
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Mello tak pernah memiliki teman. Egonya sebagai nomor satu membuatnya selalu merendahkan yang lain. Setelah kedatangan Matt, dia masih belum mengerti bahwa Matt-lah temannya selama ini. Tapi bagaimana jika datang sang nomor satu yang baru? Childhood Story


**Death Note**

**Disclaimination : Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Author : Miseta Harumi Kitara colaborated with Fengtian Mai**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, ajaib, aneh, alur nggak jelas, author newbie, dan hal-hal yang dapat menyebabkan pingsan di tempat. Fic yang berdasarkan kisah nyata. Mello's PoV.**

**Pairing : MattxMello, slight MelloxNear**

**Summary : Mello tak mengenal apa itu teman. Baginya teman itu adalah orang yang bodoh yang selalu mengikutinya. Namun bagaimana jika datang Matt yang menjadi 'teman' untuknya dan mengubah pikirannya tentang orang lain?**

**.**

**Happy Reading, minna!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Mello. Setidaknya begitulah mereka memanggilku. Aku adalah anak nomor satu di tempat ini, Wammy House. Ya, aku seorang yatim piatu, sama halnya dengan anak-anak yang lainnya. Bukan, mereka bukan temanku. Dan jangan berpikir aku punya teman, aku tidak memiliki satupun orang yang mampu kusebut 'teman'. Mereka itu jauh berbeda dariku. Aku tidak menyukai cara mereka berteman. Itu sangat berisik. Kau tau maksudku, bukan? Mereka berbagi, bercerita, berjalan kesana kemari, sok menjadi orang yang menghabiskan waktu kita. Namun mereka sangat ingin menjatuhkan kita di suatu kesempatan.

Memang pemikiranku sangat buruk terhadap orang lain. Namun itulah aku, ya, itulah aku. Aku sempat melihat Linda menangis dijatuhkan oleh temannya, Terre saat musim panas tahun lalu. Dia dijatuhkan dari atas pohon, dan jatuh dengan kaki yang mendarat terlebih dahulu sehingga kakinya patah. Linda bahkan harus dirawat di ruang kesehatan selama beberapa hari. Anehnya, dia masih berteman dengan Terre yang sudah mematahkan kakinya dengan sempurna. Mungkin Terre akan mencoba mematahkan tanggannya suatu saat, mengingat Terre tidak bisa melukis sebagus Linda di kelas seni.

Atau melihat Ralphvie yang didorong Carlos ke dalam kolam renang, sedangkan dia tidak bisa berenang dan hampir mati disana, cukup membuatku menjauhi Carlos saat bermain bola beberapa pekan. Tidak, aku melakukannya bukan karena aku benci Carlos menjatuhkan Ralphvie. Menurutku Ralphvie yang gemuk itu memang butuh sedikit olah raga dan itu cukup membuatnya shock dan datang berolah raga lebih giat. Aku menjauhi Carlos karena aku sempat berpikir Carlos mungkin akan menjatuhkanku dan bermain curang sewaktu bermain bola. Hei, aku tidak suka dicurangi siapapun.

.

.

Hari ini Roger datang ke ruang tengah dengan membawa seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganku. Wajah anak itu terlihat polos dan ramah. Rambutnya merah semerah wine dan matanya hijau cerah. Dari wajahnya aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa anak ini bakal merepotkan dan cukup idiot. Roger menyuruh anak itu memperkenalkan namanya di depan kami. "Ump.. A-aku Matt... Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua...," ujarnya sedikit gugup. Namanya Matt? Terdengar lebih bodoh dari pada wajah idiot-nya...

Anak-anak perempuan langsung mengerubunginya bagai semut menemukan tambang gula. Banyak kata-kata yang menjijikkan keluar dari mulut cerewet mereka, seperti 'kau manis' atau 'kau imut sekali'. Sekarang wajah anak itu merah seperti rambutnya sendiri. Aku langsung meninggalkan mereka dan 'anak manis' mereka. Muak aku mendengar kata-kata anak perempuan. Mereka itu sama saja. Dimana-mana hanya mendengarkan cerita-cerita yang tidak penting, memarahi kalau salah sedikit dan mereka semua cengeng, menangis saat dimarahi. Kuakui, sekarang aku jadi terdengar brengsek...

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju taman. Setidaknya tidak ada siapapun di sini saat ini―semua tengah sibuk berkenalan dengan anak baru itu. Mungkin mereka akan menawarinya sekamar dengan mereka. Aku bahkan tidak sempat berpikir jika anak itu akan sekamar dengan anak perempuan yang cerewet. Ya, dia akan sekamar dengan seorang anak perempuan yang cerewet. Itu pasti.

"Hei?"

Aku membuka mataku. Sesosok anak berambut merah berada tepat di depan wajahku. "Hei! Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

" Menjauhlah dariku!"

Aku membentaknya cukup keras. Dia sempat terkejut sejenak, sebelum akhirnya dia menjauh dariku. Aku bangkit duduk. "Kau baik-baik saja?," tanyanya "kau tidak bergerak sejak tadi... Kupikir kau pingsan...," lanjutnya polos. Rupanya aku tertidur di taman sejak tadi.

"Aku tertidur, bodoh!," bentakku kesal.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Huh?"

"Siapa namamu? Aku Matt...," ucapnya seraya menjulurkan tangannya. Aku mengabaikan tangannya hingga dia menurunkan tangannya. "Siapa namamu?," tanyanya lagi. Rupanya dia penasaran.

"Cari tau saja sendiri!," hardikku meninggalkannya terduduk di sana. Aku memang sadis, aku tau. Tapi setidaknya dia akan mencari tau sendiri, dia 'kan juga akan menjadi penerus L walaupun aku tidak yakin dia bisa. Mengejar nilai Ralphvie yang di bawah kami semua mungkin terlalu sulit untuknya.

.

.

Malam harinya. Aku tidak ikut makan malam, aku lebih suka mengurung diri di kamar. Aku berharap tidak ada yang menggangguku saat ini, karena aku baru saja mengambil beberapa batang cokelat dari dapur tanpa sepengetahuan Ms. Wilson―koki panti asuhan ini. Namun sepertinya Tuhan tidak mengijinkanku memakan cokelat ini dengan tenang, seseorang atau lebih tepatnya Roger mengetuk pintu kamarku. Saat aku membuka pintu, Roger datang dengan anak bernama Matt itu juga.

"Roger, kenapa anak ini juga ikut ke kamarku?," tanyaku penasaran, berharap Roger tidak akan membuatku sekamar dengannya.

"Mello, mulai sekarang Matt akan jadi teman satu kamarmu..."

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, tapi tidak terlalu karena aku sudah menduganya. Oh, sekarang aku tau Tuhan tidak hanya membatalkan acara makan cokelatku, tapi Tuhan juga pasti membenciku. Terbukti dengan banyaknya doaku yang tidak terkabul hari ini. Anak itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman bodoh.

Roger sudah pergi. Anak itu masih terus mencoba mencuri perhatianku. Mata hijaunya tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan apa yang tengah kulakukan. Aku mendengus kesal saat dia terus memberikanku cengiran bodohnya. Dia membuatku semakin risih saat dia menemukan beberapa batang cokelatku di pinggir kasur―aku menyembunyikannya di sela-sela bantal.

"Oh, jadi Mello suka cokelat...," ujarnya polos, "tapi kenapa kau masih kurus begitu walau suka makan cokelat ya, Mells?"

Aku tau dia bermaksud menyindirku. Sungguh, akan kujejalkan sepatu milik Albert jika dia mencoba menertawaiku. Aku mendengus sebal padanya. Namun hal itu malah semakin memperlebar cengirannya.

"Akhirnya kita jadi teman ya, Mells! Kau tidak lupa namaku, 'kan?"

"Kau pikir ini panti jompo? Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah lupa, Matt bodoh!," gerutuku dengan sangat keras.

Dia hanya tersenyum kecil. Ok, dia memang manis dengan tampang polos tak berdosanya. Hening menyelimuti sejenak. Aku berdehem, mencoba menghilangkan keheningan ini. "Ehem!"

"Ump... Mello? Aku tidur dimana?"

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku? Tanya Roger!," bentakku kasar.

Dia memutar bola matanya. Sedetik kemudian, dia berlari keluar kamar. Aku rasa dia mengikuti saranku―walaupun aku sebenarnya tidak menyarankannya―pergi bertanya pada Roger. Dasar polos! Aku duduk di kasur sambil membuka bungkus cokelat yang pertama. Sebelum aku menggigit cokelat batangan itu, Matt kembali ke kamar sambil berkata, "Roger bilang, untuk sementara ini kau berbagi kasur denganku sampai kasurku datang..."

Kini giliranku yang memutar bola mataku. "Kenapa kau tidak mencari teman sekamar yang lain? Anak-anak perempuan akan dengan senang hati membukakan pintu kamar mereka untukmu, anak 'manis'...," sindirku dengan menekan kata 'manis', lalu mulai menggigit cokelatku yang terabaikan.

"Hei, aku ini laki-laki! Lagipula di sini 'kan anak beda jenis kelamin tidak boleh sekamar! Tapi kalau kau memang..."

Kalimatnya masih menggantung, membuatku sedikit penasaran. "Tidak suka kau di sini? Tentu saja aku tidak suka...," terkaku. Dia menggeleng dengan pelan. Aku tak menghiraukannya, walaupun sedetik kemudian dia membuatku risih lagi. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan memandangku dari atas sampai bawah. Tidak hanya itu, dia memperdekat jarak wajah kami dan membuatku gugup. Entah kenapa tubuhku membatu begitu saja melihatnya dalam jarak sedekat ini. "K-kau mau apa, huh?," tanyaku masih gugup.

Aku merasakan wajahku memerah malu. Ah! Kenapa aku tidak langsung meninju wajahnya, sih? Dia tersenyum jahil padaku. "Kupikir kau perempuan... Wajahmu sangat manis, Mells!," ujarnya sungguh menjatuhkan harga diriku.

Tanpa belas kasihan, aku meninjunya tepat di wajahnya. Kini dia tengah tersungkur di lantai sambil mengusap wajahnya yang menjadi korban tonjokanku. Aku memandangnya acuh tak acuh, kurasa itu setimpal dengan perkataannya. "Kau masih mau mengatakan aku ini manis, hm?," tanyaku dengan nada tajam.

Dia menggeleng cepat. Sepertinya dia sudah membuat catatan mental untuk tidak menyebutku manis, apalagi sampai memanggilku perempuan. Aku tersenyum mengejek kearahnya. Wajahnya merah lebam, sepertinya aku terlalu keras meninjunya. Tapi aku juga merasa tidak puas saat aku tidak melihat ada darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Aku ini kejam rupanya. Mungkin B akan membutuhkan diriku suatu saat nanti...

Dia bangkit dan duduk di sampingku. Aku masih memandangnya tidak suka walaupun dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Dia menguap kecil, "Aku lelah... Boleh aku tidur, Mells?," tanyanya masih terlihat polos namun tidak menyiratkan benci karena aku baru saja meninjunya. Aku hanya menggidikkan bahu. "Terserah..."

Dia tersenyum kecil sebelum membaringkan diri di pojok kasur dan membelakangiku. Aku terdiam sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghabiskan semua cokelat yang kupunya. Jam dinding kamarku sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas tengah malam. Aku mulai merasa lelah walau tanpa kantuk setelah menghabiskan delapan batang cokelat.

Aku merebahkan diri dengan membelakangi anak itu―entah aku tidak tau apa dia memang tidur atau tidak, karena sedari tadi aku tidak menoleh hanya untuk melihatnya sama sekali. Aku merasa lelah menyerangku dan semakin menjadi, namun aku tak kunjung tertidur. Dengan gelisah aku berbalik ke samping. Saat aku berbalik, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah wajah terlelap yang damai dari seorang anak yang baru saja menjadi teman sekamarku. Dia terlihat tersenyum walau dalam tidurnya. Dia terlihat polos, namun kuakui dia sangat manis.

Mataku mencoba menelusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya. Aku sempat meruntuki diriku sendiri melihat pipinya melebam kebiruan―bekas tinjuanku. Entah mengapa setengah hatiku sangat menyesal telah memukulnya. Tetap saja, wajahnya tidak terlihat membenci siapapun itu. Damai dan sangat tentram. Melihat wajahnya ternyata ampuh juga untuk membunuh penyakit insomnia yang bakal menyerangku. Aku merasa mulai mengantuk sekarang. Kali ini aku benar-benar terlelap sambil memandang wajah orang lain―wajah Matt.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat aku membuka mata, aku sudah tak mendapati siapapun di depan mataku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah, anak berambut merah itu tidak ada dimana-mana. Sebelum aku turun dari kasur, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan anak yang kucari sedari tadi. Memasang wajah tak peduli, aku melangkah melewatinya di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Kami tak bicara sedikitpun.

Sampai saatnya sarapan, anak-anak perempuan itu mengerombolinya dengan rentetan pertanyaan mengenai wajahnya yang lebam. "Matt, kamu dipukul Mello?," tanya Meissy membuka pertanyaan. "Mello itu tidak tau sopan santun, ya! Kau baik-baik saja?," sumpal Tisha. "Iya! Tidak berperikemanusiaan sama sekali...," tambah Wanda.

Aku hanya diam, tak bereaksi sama sekali dengan sindiran mereka, toh aku juga tak peduli dengan kata-kata mereka. Linda mendekatiku dengan wajah sangarnya. "Mello. Kau yang memukul Matt, bukan? Mengaku saja...," ucapnya tidak membuatku takut sama sekali.

"Ah, Linda... Mello tidak memukulku. Aku kemarin terpeleset dan aku―"

"Ya, benar. Aku memukulnya. Kenapa?," tantangku padanya.

Para anak perempuan itu terlihat terkejut dan berbisik satu sama lain. "Akan kami laporkan pada Roger...," ancam Linda langsung berlari menuju ruangan Roger. Matt terlihat sangat cemas, sedangkan aku santai saja. Albert dan David berbisik padaku. "Mello, kau bakal kena hukuman membersihkan lorong IPA..."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis. Lorong IPA adalah lorong yang paling ditakuti anak-anak di sini. Mereka bilang di ruangan kosong sebelah lorong itu berhantu. Banyak dari mereka yang percaya akan hal itu dan selalu menghindari melewati lorong itu saat akan menuju laboratorium IPA. Mereka lebih memilih memutar ke lorong kamar anak perempuan menuju laboratorium dari pada lewat lorong itu. Aku sih, tidak percaya jika belum melihatnya secara langsung―aku belum pernah lewat lorong itu sama sekali. Bukannya aku takut, tapi Albert dan Carlos selalu menarikku mengikuti mereka melewati kamar anak perempuan.

"Aku tidak percaya ada hantu di sana...," ujarku santai, membuat Albert dan David kembali saling pandang.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Roger datang dan membawaku beserta Matt ke ruangannya. Saat kami sampai di ruangan orang tua satu ini, Roger langsung memintaku menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan mengapa aku meninju anak baru itu. "Dia menyebalkan...," sahutku santai. Roger masih tidak percaya padaku.

"Mello. Kau selalu menyebut teman-temanmu menyebalkan. Ralphvie, Albert, Carlos, David, Ben, Richard dan yang lainnya selalu kau sebut menyebalkan. Bahkan kau―"

"Mello benar, aku yang membuatnya marah duluan..."

Roger terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan Matt yang memotong pembicaraannya. "Matt, tolong jelaskan padaku...," pintanya. Akhirnya Matt menceritakan segala yang terjadi kemarin malam. Roger mendengarkan setiap perkataan Matt dengan seksama, dia tidak menyela ataupun menyuruh Matt berhenti hingga ceritanya selesai. Aku tidak peduli dengan perkataan anak itu, tapi aku cukup tertegun melihat dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Roger dan meringankanku dari hukuman membersihkan lorong IPA.

"Jadi, Mello marah karena kau menyebutnya manis dan mengatainya anak perempuan?," tanya Roger membuat kesimpulan. Matt mengangguk. Dia benar-benar tidak melebihkan dan mengurangi ceritanya. Akhirnya aku benar-benar bebas dari hukuman itu setelah pengakuan Matt yang sangat membantu. Setelah pelajaran Mr. Simpson selesai, aku mencoba menemuinya di perpustakaan. Namun setelah aku berkeliling perpustakaan ini tujuh kali, Ben baru memberitahuku bahwa dia sudah ada di ruang kesehatan. Aku bahkan hampir memukulnya karena baru memberitahuku sekarang―kau tau aku harus mengitari ruangan perpustakaan yang luas ini tujuh kali dan yang kucari sedang di ruangan yang berbeda dan baru sekarang aku diberi tau.

.

.

Aku membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dengan pelan. Kulihat Ms. Ellie tengah duduk di kursinya sambil membaca koran pagi ini. Akupun masuk ke dalam ruangan serba putih itu. Dokter panti asuhan ini, Dr. Sophva Mandieve tengah memberi Matt sebuah perawatan di pipinya yang lebam. Aku mendekat ke arah mereka berdua."Hei, Matt! Kau bisa terlambat masuk pelajaran Ms. Allison. Dia guru biologi tercerewet di sini...," kataku mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Oh, ya. Aku akan segera ke sana setelah aku selesai. Kau duluan saja..."

Aku masih mematung di sana. Sebenarnya aku ingin minta maaf padanya. Namun di sini ada Ms. Ellie dan Dr. Sophva Mandieve―aku tak suka ada yang mendengar bahwa seorang Mihael Keehl memohon maaf pada seorang anak idiot yang jadi teman sekamarnya, aku jadi harus mengurungkan niatku. Dengan langkah berat, aku meninggalkan ruang kesehatan. Separuh hatiku mengatakan tidak perlu minta maaf karena toh dia yang memulai duluan. Sedangkan setengahnya lagi sangat merasa bersalah padanya. Aku jadi bimbang. Semoga saja dia harus pindah dari kamarku ke kamar Richard atau Ben, jadi aku tidak merasa bersalah padanya...

**~Tsudzuku~**

Harumi : Sebelumnya, Haru pengen bilang thanks so much buat yang udah nge-review fic punya Haru yang judulnya 'I Want To See St. Clause!' Fic Collab nih~. Gimana?Makin ancur pastinya...

Tian Mai : Ya, pasti ancur lebur. Oh, iya. Saya Fengtian Mai dari FNI... Salam kenal buat seluruh penghuni FDNI...

Harumi : Kami lagi galau setengah mati, gara-gara fic ini bagusnya rated apa...

Tian Mai : Saran kalian, flame kalian kami terima suka rela... Mohon bantuannya, minna...

**RnR Please...**


End file.
